


Life Seems So Much Slower

by will_o_whisper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_whisper/pseuds/will_o_whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice boy and a not-so-nice boy share a moment before getting up to face a brave new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Seems So Much Slower

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for the prompt 'a tired kiss' from the Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme.

MacCready spends the first morning in a world without the Institute in bed, curled around Preston’s back under the scratchy old blanket that somehow always seemed more comfortable when shared. In the same way Preston’s rattling snores are more a comfort than annoyance. With every snort and snuffle MacCready burrows his face a little deeper in the crook of Preston’s neck, feels the sound reverberate in Preston’s throat, and listens to the soft sighs as Preston exhales. When he’s not trying to sleep MacCready frankly loves the sound, the auditory confirmation that the man he loves his resting deep and easy; he wishes, as he brushes fingertips over the coarse dusting of hair on Preston’s chest, that he heard it more often.

So MacCready lets him sleep, enjoying the press of Preston’s back warm and sturdy against his chest, pressing soft lazy kisses to bare skin in easy reach. He dozes off again himself, breathing in the smell of sweat, oil, and ozone while sunlight creeps through the window slats, sending shadows dancing across the floor.

When he wakes up again it’s to the raspy shuffle of blankets as Preston shifts in his arms.

“ ‘Morning, sleepyhead,” Preston murmurs. He catches MacCready’s hand, still resting on his chest, and gives it a squeeze and a quick kiss before rolling onto his back.

With a grunt MacCready pushes himself up on one arm and scoots over a bit to make room. Half sitting up like this he has what has to be the best view in Sanctuary, even when that view’s eyes are crusted with sleep, his cheek spattered with pillow creases. When Preston stretches his arms over his head to crack the morning kinks in his spin MacCready takes the opportunity to lean in and peck the corners of his mouth.

“You drool,” MacCready says with a chuckle. He laughs even harder at Preston’s offended expression as MacCready goes to wipe away the glistening strands of spittle still clinging to his chin.

Preston swats MacCready’s hand away and gives him a half-hearted shove. “And you stink! When’s the last time you brushed your teeth? Babe, we talked about this.”

‘The last time you asked, the morning you stepped into that relay. Before I knew you were coming back’ MacCready thinks, but the thought is too heavy, too real, too much a reminder of everything that’s changed and will change yet.

Instead he says: “Last night,” and swoops in for another kiss, laughing when he face collides with Preston’s palm. “What?? It’s true!”

“You’re a damn liar, MacCready,” Preston says, but he says it with a smile that dances in his eyes. “I’m letting you go, and you can have _one_ kiss. One. After that I’m kicking out of this bed until you clean your nasty mouth.”

The hand on MacCready’s face shifts to tangle in the hair at the back of his head, tugging him forward despite Preston’s protestations about his breath. Preston’s lips are dry; MacCready’s are chapped. The kiss is slow, lazy, heartfelt.

“We should get up,” Preston whispers when MacCready pulls away. “There’s a lot to do.”

“It’ll wait,” MacCready whispers back – because it will, because it has to – and leans in to steal kiss number two.


End file.
